pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Barbie
Barbie is a popular Mattel toy who is a character in the Toy Story series and will be one of the main protagonists of the new short film Hawaii. A bunch of Barbie dolls appear in Toy Story 2, while a sole Barbie doll appears in Toy Story 3 as a supporting protagonist. ''Toy Story 2'' Al's Toy Barn ]] A bunch of Barbies were first seen in Toy Story 2 partying in an aisle at Al's Toy Barn. Rex, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, and Slinky drive by this aisle, looking for Woody, when the Barbies catch their attention. After Hamm asks for directions to Al (the owner of the store), Tour Guide Barbie jumps into the car and navigates them around Al's Toy Barn. She drives the toys through the Hot Wheels aisle, eventually reaching the Buzz Lightyear aisle, where they pick up a newer Buzz instead of Andy's (who is left behind, having been trapped in the cardboard box by that Buzz). Tri-County International Airport After Andy's toys track down Al's suitcase at the airport to save Woody, they have a fight with the Prospector, who wants to take the Roundup Gang to Japan. Once they stop him by using the flash from cameras from someone else's luggage, they put him in a Barbie backpack that belongs to a girl named Amy. She is surprised by the new "big ugly man doll" as she retrieves her backpack. She then places her Barbie doll in a backpack next to Stinky Pete, to whom she plans to give a makeover. The Barbie next to Stinky Pete tells him he'll like Amy because she's an artist, as she shows Amy's modifications to the other side of her face, much to Stinky Pete's discomfort. Three Barbie Singers The morning after Andy's toys return home, three of Molly's Barbies are seen providing background vocals for a fixed Wheezy as he sings "You've Got a Friend in Me" in celebration. Outtakes During the outtakes, two identical Barbies are seen having a conversation with the Prospector inside his box when he is supposed to be filming a scene. He tells them he will get them a part in Toy Story 3 before the Barbies leave the box. Although this does not happen, a different Barbie does appear in Toy Story 3. After the outtakes, Tour Guide Barbie makes her final appearance, saying "bye-bye" to the audiences, then complaining how her face hurts from smiling so long. ''Toy Story 3'' One of Molly's Barbie dolls has lasted up until this point, but Molly tosses her into a box bound for Sunnyside Daycare. Soon, Andy's toys sneak into the box, joining Barbie to go to Sunnyside as well, now that Andy is going to college. Barbie starts to cry about being abandoned by Molly as Mrs. Potato Head tries to comfort her, but when Woody describes daycare as a sad, lonely place for toys who have no owners, she begins to bawl and sob hysterically while Mrs. Potato Head comforts her. At Sunnyside, she catches sight of Ken and falls in love with him (although unaware that he is allied to Lotso, the leader of the daycare). On a first day at Sunnyside, Ken asks Barbie if she wants to see his Dream House in the Butterfly Room, and when the toys approve, Barbie willingly departs the Caterpillar Room to go with Ken and Lotso's other gang members. That evening, Barbie and Ken are seen spending some more time together, declaring love for each other, until Chunk and Twitch, two of Lotso's evil accomplices, walk by and take Ken with them to head for the Vending Machine located down the hallway to gamble. On that night, however, upon discovering that Ken and the other Sunnyside toys has locked up her friends, Barbie breaks up with Ken as she snatches away the scarf she has given to him, and is subsequently locked up with the rest of Andy's toys. The next day, after Woody arrives back at Sunnyside to rescue his imprisoned friends, Barbie takes part in Woody's plan when she distracts Ken by begging him to let her go over to his Dreamhouse. At first, Ken is suspicious, then becomes confused, but reluctantly gives in to Barbie's plea, making her promise to follow his orders. At the Dreamhouse, Barbie is awestruck at Ken's vast collection of clothes, but Ken, thinking Barbie is still angry at him for what he has done to her friends, coldly expresses disapprobation to those clothes, only for Barbie to sweet-talk him into showing off his many outfits to her, which brightens up Ken's spirit, making him think Barbie loves him again. As Ken shows off his various outfits to Barbie, she fakes being impressed by them. As Ken shows off his martial arts in his Kung Fu Fighting outfit, Barbie tackles Ken from above and demands him to tell her what Lotso has done to Buzz and how to get Buzz back to normal, to which Ken initially protests, having realized that he has fallen into Barbie's trap, but notices her fierce gaze and reluctantly decides to see her try. Barbie then ties up Ken (who is now in nothing but his underwear) to a racket and interrogates him by making fun of his favorite outfits as she tears them in half. At first, Ken decides not to care about it and to let Barbie rip whatever she wants, but when Barbie brings out his Nehru jacket which she claims is from 1967, he begs her not to rip it. Nevertheless, she starts ripping the jacket in half until Ken, not wanting to bare it anymore, mentions about the instruction manual as he falls over, still tied to the racket. Hearing from Ken that Lotso has had Buzz switched to "Demo" mode, Barbie puts down the Nehru and demands Ken to tell her where to find the manual, then disguises herself using Ken's space suit and asks Bookworm to hand her the Buzz Lightyear instruction manual (Bookworm becomes disgusted when he sees "Ken" wearing high-heels). She reaches Woody and shows him the manual, then they return to the Caterpillar Room to catch up with Hamm and Rex, who have trapped Buzz in a storage bin, but Buzz kicks the bin off and tries to escape. After the Hamm and Rex recapture Buzz and hold him down, Barbie unscrews Buzz's back compartment so Woody and Rex can have access to the "Play-Demo" switch and the reset hole, respectively. However, the toys end up resetting Buzz into a Spanish version of his deluded, Space Ranger self, leaving Barbie and the others in bewilderment. Nevertheless, Barbie and the toys escape Sunnyside through the garbage chute, but Lotso and his gang corner them. Barbie, supporting Jessie's claims about Sunnyside not being a place for family but a prison and Lotso being a liar and a bully, stands up and tells Lotso, "Authority should derive from the consent of the governed, not from the threat of force!" Lotso then has his henchwoman, Stretch, push the toys (including Barbie) into the dumpster, but then, Ken appears to stop Lotso from doing so, making Barbie surprised at his sudden appearance. Ken looks at Barbie with a sympathetic look on his face, but Lotso mocks Ken for loving Barbie, stating that there are a hundred million Barbie dolls everywhere, but Ken, having heard Barbie's understanding of civics, has realized that the Barbie he has initially fallen in love with is not just another ditzy Barbie doll, but intelligent and strong-minded as well, and he smiles at Barbie, telling her that there are no other Barbie dolls like that--not to him--disagreeing with what Lotso has said, which makes Barbie lovestruck again. Lotso realizes how much Ken loves Barbie so he grabs Ken and throws him across the dumpster to force him to join Barbie, but Ken is rescued by Woody, who catches him in mid-fall and pulls him up to the chute with help from the other toys. Barbie runs over and hugs Ken, making him astonished to see that she loves him once again, and Barbie's understanding of civics is further supported by Ken, who declares that fair treatment of the toys can make Sunnyside a cool and groovy place, thus revealing himself to be intelligent and strong-minded like she is. When the toys end up being loaded into a garbage truck, Barbie attempts to help, but is stopped by Ken from risking her life. She later reconciles with Ken, and the two reestablish their relationship, becoming boyfriend and girlfriend once again. Together, they revolutionize Sunnyside, turning the daycare into a true toy paradise for toys of all kind, and become its new leaders. In the end credits when a box containing an Emperor Zurg action figure arrives at the Butterfly Room, Barbie is seen riding on a decorated dump truck showing the newcomers a paper that reads "Welcome to Sunnyside! -- Now cool and groovy!" as the truck pulls up in front of them. Ken then rips the paper in half to present himself, and Barbie joins him as the two share their love for each other and greet the newly arrived toys together. The two are later seen in the Caterpillar Room, with Ken as a referee and Barbie as a cheerleader, as Chunk returns from a rough playtime with the toddlers. She raises her cheer-leading pom-poms as Twitch substitutes for Chunk in experiencing the abuse. While the Sunnyside toys have a "beach party" in the sandbox, Barbie is seen next to Big Baby (formerly Lotso's chief enforcer), who has built a sand castle. However, the castle collapses, and Big Baby starts to bawl, but he is immediately consoled by Barbie, who passes a bottle of milk to Big Baby and caresses him as Big Baby happily inserts the tip of his bottle in his mouth. Just then, Sarge and his two last paratroopers parachute down to the playground, and Barbie and Ken walk over to greet them. Ken salutes the soldiers as Barbie directs them to the sandbox, inviting them to join the party. That night, when a disco is held in the Butterfly Room, Barbie comes down in the elevator of Ken's Dreamhouse to join Ken for a dance. Ken, in his white formal clothes, is awestruck at the sparkling dress that Barbie wears, then sheds his clothes to reveal his equally sparkling tuxedo and trousers. They are joined by Big Baby, wearing sparkling diapers, who walks over to the two and hugs them in his arms as he happily spins the couple around in the spotlight. The next day, the toys, now residing at their new home at Bonnie's House, receive a message from Sunnyside and read it, thinking it is written by Barbie (as remarked by Buzz about the fancy handwriting), only to discover Ken's signature at the end, much to their dread. ''Hawaii'' Barbie, along with Ken will be the central character of their very own short. Trivia *All the Barbie dolls who appear in the series are voiced by Jodi Benson, famous for voicing Ariel in Disney's The Little Mermaid ''movies and TV series. * According to Mattel toy line History Barbie's full name is '''Barbara Millicent Roberts'. * Barbie was meant to appear in the original Toy Story as Woody's girlfriend, in place of Bo Peep. However, Mattel would not allow the use of Barbie because they didn't want her to be given her own personality (it was important to them that the girls who buy the toys would imagine what Barbie is like themselves, thus making the toy unique to each girl). After Toy Story was a success, Mattel decided to put that policy aside and allowed her to appear in Toy Story 2, and also with her boyfriend Ken in Toy Story 3. * The Barbie in Toy Story 3 is based on the real life 1983 Great Shape Barbie toy. thumb|right|300px|Commercial for Great Shape Barbie. Category:Toy Story 2 Characters Category:Toy Story 3 Characters Category:Shorts Characters